1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video/audio line connection apparatus and more particularly, to a video line connection apparatus for adaptively connecting external input/output lines, the apparatus capable of forming a path for a signal by checking the connection state of the input/output terminal of the apparatus to which the external input/output lines are connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to display a video signal on the screen of a television set, it is necessary to connect a video line from the video source device to the television set. However, as shown in FIG. 1, it may be very difficult to connect the video line with the television set 70, given the many types of video source devices such as the video cassette recorder (VCR) 10, the laser disk player (LDP) 20, the digital video disk player (DVD) 30, and the satellite broadcasting receiver (BS) 40. Furthermore, different video source devices have different output video signal configurations, such as Y/C separated or super video signals and composite (Y/C joined) video signals. Y refers to luminance and C refers to chrominance. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1, the line connections of the composite video line jacks 14, 18, 24, 34, 44, 53, 55, 57, 59, 61, and 74 and the Y/C separated or super video line jacks 12, 16, 22, 32, 42, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60 and 72 are complicated.
To solve the problem in connecting the video lines, the video source devices 10 to 40 are connected to a television set 70 through an audio/video line connection device, i.e., A/V controlling device 50.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the case that the Y/C separated video output jack 32 of a DVD 30 is connected to the Y/C separated video input jack 58 of the A/V controlling device 50; the composite video output jack 24 of an LDP 20 is connected to the composite video input jack 57 of the A/V controlling device 50; and the composite video out put jack 61 of the A/V controlling device 50 is connected to the composite video input jack 74 of the television set 70, it is impossible to view the information outputted from the DVD 30 to the television screen on the television screen. This is because the conventional A/V controlling device 50 generally employs an on-screen integrated circuit chip, and the Y/C separated video signals and the composite video signals cannot be processed simultaneously by the on-screen integrated circuit chip.
Typically, these restrictive details are distributed to users in the user's manual. However, if the users do not read such manuals, they are unaware of these details, and are thereby unable to watch the desired image in the proper connection state.